Clinic 5
by Sachiamaya
Summary: A couple of oneshots about two women who meet at Clinic 5. A/N I do not own either Harry Potter nor Twighlight, J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers do. Completed as one shots, but may continue their stories later.
1. A fresh start

I stood outside the door as my husband parked the car across the way, and I stared at that horrible sign in fear.

 **HOSPITAL MAIN ENTRANCE**

It mocked me.

It taunted me.

" _What if it didn't work_?" I thought, " _What, after all that, should I blinking well do if it didn't work_?"

I started to panic. I started to think what would happen to us, me, us, if it didn't work. How would I react? What next? What could we do?

"Ready dear?" My husband Lucius came behind me and hugged me.

"Yeah…" I sighed, "But what if it didn't work?"

"Well then…we'll just take it as it comes. We'll do our best" he replied.

I nodded and we walked through the entrance.

"I still don't see why we couldn't ask that Healer Granger for help!" my husband snarked

"Because, my dear, this isn't magical" I sighed

We walked slowly, hand in hand, towards clinic 5, knowing that the results will determine the next course of action. A fresh start? Or something else?

We managed to get to clinic 5 with a little time to spare. Lucius gave my name to the receptionist as I sat down near a young girl, poor thing. She shouldn't be in clinic 5. It's the worst place to be.

"You done with that?" I asked her as she was putting down a magazine.

"Yeah…sure" she replied, handing it to me.

Just as Lucius sat next to me, a woman, who seemed to be the girls' mother, sat down talking to the girl.

"Mrs. Malfoy" A nurse called, and I stood up.

I grabbed Lucius' hand as we walked together to hear my fate.

"Ah….Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" a young female doctor smiled, "Please…have a seat"

I looked at Lucius and sat down next to him in a blue chair, right next to the doctor's desk.

"Right Mrs. Malfoy," she smiled, "I just want to make sure of a few details, if that's alright with you…"

I nodded.

"So, you're Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, aged 41?" As she asked, I nodded, waiting for answers. "And you have had the lung cancer for how long?"

"About a year…" I hesitated.

"Can I just check your scar tissue? To make sure there's no infection." She quizzed.

I sighed and nodded. I lifted up my top, to reveal my scar, my reminder.

She checked it and told me that I could put it back down.

"Right, well as you know, the chemotherapy worked quite well at shrinking the tumour, so we just needed for you to have the surgery to just get rid of the last bit…" she started looking at her computer and clicking at things.

I tightened my grip in Lucius' hand, and held my breath.

Those few seconds of silence, waiting for answers, seemed to last a lifetime.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy…" She started.

" _Oh for goodness sake!_ " I thought, " _Just say it already!_ "

"It looks like you're in the clear…" She smiled.

I just stared, open-mouthed.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"You are now officially in remission…Congratulations!" She grinned.

Lucius let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank God!"

I just cried.

It was the happiest day of my life.

Time for that fresh start.


	2. What happens next?

Dear Diary,

Today was the day. The biggest event of my life after moving to England for college!

Getting my results from that little test thing.

As you probably remember from before, I had some pains, but the stupid nurse said I couldn't have the test because I wasn't old enough.

Stupid woman. What does she know? All I wanted to know was why it hurt!

Mom got quite very angry, as you would expect, and then took me to the hospital to get the test done.

And now, today was the day.

I left Mr Whiskers on my bed when we left. Mom got out the BMW (you know, the one she only gets out for important visits), and we drove off.

I walked towards the front door, as Mom parked the car, and hesitated when I saw that sign.

 **HOPSITAL MAIN ENTRANCE**

It mocked me. Taunted me.

I shook my head to get back to reality. As if a little stupid sign could ever do anything to me. I walked in. I had to ask a woman volunteer where Clinic 5 was, and then I managed to find it.

I gave my name in to the reception woman and picked up last year's copy of Vogue before I sat down. Mom took a bloody long time parking the car!

Waiting, reading, waiting, reading a text, waiting, waiting, waiting. It seemed to take forever!

A woman with her husband sat near me and she wanted to read the Vogue.

Poor woman. You could tell she was wearing a wig.

That's what happens isn't it?

If the results…if it's a yes…I'll lose all my hair?!

Oh God! I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to lose my hair. My hair's amazing! (If I do say so myself.)

Mom finally made it, and sat next to me, telling me how she had an argument in the car park because a stupid man stole her parking place.

LOL! Would've loved to have seen that!

Anyway, the woman near me, Mrs. Malfoy, (I'd say I'm psychic, but the nurse called out her name) got called. I hope she's ok. Hope it's not anything too serious.

About half an hour later, and I was called in. Dum dum duumm!

A woman doctor sat me down, with my Mom next to me, to make sure of a few details. She asked my name and age, how long I'd had the pains for, and then she started talking about how unusual it was for a girl of my age (I'm only 20! I'm not that young!), to have that test. My Mom said she just wanted to be sure.

She looked at her computer, clicking at things.

I tightened my grip in my Mom's hand (she didn't like that too much, since I hurt her), and held my breath.

"Well Miss Stanley…" She started

" _Oh for goodness sake!_ " I thought, " _Just say it already!_ "

"I'm sorry to say, it looks like you have a tumour in your ovaries…" She said calmly.

I just stared, open-mouthed.

"What?" My Mom asked.

"I'm so sorry. It seems you have ovarian cancer…" She frowned.

Mum let out a big sigh, "Oh God!"

I just cried.

It was the worst day of my life.

"What happens next?" Mom looked at the doctor, looking for answers.

I don't remember much else from that say, it's just too much of a blur.

All I kept thinking was:

Oh God!

Please, no!

What happens next?

 _Am I going to die?_

Talk to you later,

Jessica

Xxx


End file.
